ini rumah cinta, bukan hotel cinta
by godhonggaring
Summary: Soonyoung punya fantasi gila mengajak Jihoon ke hotel cinta. 17's fic, soonhoon, (INI PWP, AMPUNI SAYA, MBAH)


(Ini Rumah Cinta, bukan Hotel Cinta)

 _PLIJEU, ONEGAI, SAYA MOHON DENGAN SANGAT YG UNDER 18 MONGGO CLOSE TAB KARENA INI SUNGGUH JOROK DAN JAUH LEBIH JOROK DARIPADA PERMEN WTF SAYA AJA MALU PAS NGETIK LOLOL TAPI KALAU MASIH NEKAT MO BACA TERSERAH AJA DEH YA YANG PENTING UDAH SAYA KASIH CAPSLOCK NIH, DOSA TANGGUNG MASING-MASING, JANGAN TIMPAKAN KE SAYA, SAYA DAH KEBANYAKAN DOSA/? NIH BUAT YG MERASA PESEN INI SAYA PERSEMBAHKAN DENGAN ENTAHLAH DISEBUT APA RASA INI INTINYA SAYA MERASA KOTOR WKWKWKWK_

.

.

"Hotel Cinta?"

Soonyoung mengangguk seperti bocah autis yang baru ditawari mainan baru, ia baru saja pulang kerja sambilan dan mengulurkan sebuah brosur hotel kepada Jihoon yang sedang bersantai selepas pulang kuliah di apartemennya. Jihoon awalnya bingung kenapa Soonyoung memberinya brosur seperti ini—mereka kan sudah punya apartemen yang lumayan untuk ditinggali masing-masing, atau apakah Soonyoung sedang mengajaknya liburan, tapi Soonyoung tahu bahwa Jihoon tidak bisa libur dengan kuliahnya.

Jihoon bukan orang yang polos-polos amat—usianya sudah lebih duapuluh dan ia sedang menjalani semester keenam studinya. Hotel Cinta sudah seperti namanya, dikhususkan untuk pasangan demi kemaslahatan bercinta. Jihoon menghempaskan brosur itu kembali ke muka Soonyoung dan menunjuk hidung pacarnya dengan telunjuk berkuku runcing.

"Dengar, Soonyoung. Aku tidak punya waktu libur dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk memelihara sakit di bokongku minimal untuk sebulan ini." Jihoon bicara dengan nada mengancam.

Soonyoung masih membujuknya, "Oh ayolah, Jihoon. Aku akan membelikanmu gitar baru bulan depan, ini mumpung masih diskon. Ya? Tolong kasihani fantasi pacarmu ini, sayang."

"Fantasi matamu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau." Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung yang sudah memasang muka sok ngambek, "Mau kau pakai muka memelas sekalipun aku tidak akan luluh, kecuali kalau kau bisa memindahkan hotelnya kesini. Pulang sana!"

Sejujurnya Jihoon berpikir ia terlalu kasar kepada Soonyoung, tapi tidak masalah, Soonyoung pantas mendapatkannya.

Hari Sabtu Jihoon _free_ setelah mengantarkan pakaian kotor ke binatu. Soonyoung meneleponnya untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia mengusirnya karena insiden Hotel Cinta. Soonyoung kelihatannya sudah biasa-biasa saja dan Jihoon lega karena pacarnya bukanlah tipe pendendam yang suka berlarut-larut dalam masalah.

Soonyoung bilang kalau orangtuanya baru berkunjung kemarin dan ada banyak sekali makanan oleh-oleh orangtuanya di apartemennya. Jihoon kebetulan sedang kehabisan makanan dan ini sudah akhir bulan. Ia pikir tidak ada salahnya berhemat dengan ikut makan di apartemen Soonyoung.

"Jihoon, apa kau sedang senggang?"

Jihoon mengangguk, tangan menyuap sendok berisi eskrim vanila ke mulut sementara mata fokus ke televisi.

"Benar-benar senggang?" Soonyoung bertanya lagi.

Jihoon mengangguk, tapi kali ini sambil bicara, "Kubilang iya, ada apa, sih?"

Soonyoung menciumnya tiba-tiba, membuat eskrim dalam mulut Jihoon meleleh lebih cepat. Jihoon juga tidak menolak, beberapa detik setelah Soonyoung memulai, ia juga balas mencium sambil melingkarkan lengan di leher pacarnya. Soonyoung bergerak untuk memeluk pinggangnya dan ketika ia berdiri, kaki Jihoon reflek melingkar. Ciuman mereka tidak putus. Soonyoung membawa Jihoon ke tempat tidur, membaringkan Jihoon pelan-pelan disana dan Jihoon sempat bingung karena tumben sekali Soonyoung selembut ini padanya.

Soonyoung mengangkat kedua tangan Jihoon. Jihoon terkejut ketika ia sadar ia sudah diikat dengan tali ke sisi tempat tidur. Soonyoung benar-benar cepat.

"Kwon Soonyoung, apa maksudnya ini?" geramnya.

Oknum pelaku malah tertawa, melucuti bawahan Jihoon dengan cepat dan mudah meskipun Jihoon berontak. Begitu selesai menelanjangi bagian bawah Jihoon, Soonyoung melebarkan kaki Jihoon, sempat kena tendang.

"Jihoon, berhenti berontak. Aku merasa seperti ingin memerkosamu saja."

"Kau memang ingin memperkosa kan? Lepaskan ini, Soonyoung!" Jihoon menghardik kasar. Tapi, Soonyoung itu sinting, jadi ia tidak bereaksi dengan ancaman Jihoon. Biar kecil, Jihoon ditakuti adik-adik angkatan, kalau mendengar bentakan Jihoon pada Soonyoung ditujukan padanya, mungkin adik angkatan itu bisa terkencing-kencing.

Soonyoung membenamkan wajahnya diantara pipi bokong Jihoon dan menghisap kuat di cincin pembukaannya. Jihoon tersentak lalu merintih. "Uh—"

Telapak tangan Soonyoung meraba pembukaan Jihoon, "Jihoon, kau tahu _kink_ dalam seks?"

Jihoon merasakan dinginnya lubrikan yang dioleskan Soonyoung, kemudian memekik saat merasakan sesuatu memasukinya, satu, dua, tiga, awalnya kecil tapi kemudian ada yang besar. Jihoon berusaha untuk duduk, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia penasaran apa yang dimasukkan Soonyoung ke dalam lubangnya.

"Soonyoung, apa itu?" nafasnya terengah ketika bertanya.

Lelaki yang lebih sipit tidak menjawab, malah mengambil satu lagi sebentuk mainan seks seperti batang, batang penis, dengan tombol di pangkal. Tidak—Jihoon benci yang itu. Terakhir kali Soonyoung menggunakannya padanya, pacarnya itu menggila dan membiarkan mainan itu tetap bergetar dengan getaran maksimal dalam lubangnya selama lima jam.

Jihoon menggeleng, matanya berair, "Tidak—tidak aku tidak mau yang itu—"

Mungkin Soonyoung keihatan seperti pemuda riang dan konyol dan hiperaktif. Jihoon saja yang tahu kalau Soonyoung punya sisi gelap lain. itu menakutkannya, tapi juga membuatnya penasaran. Dan kenyataan bahwa orang itu adalah Soonyoung juga sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Soonyoung sudah menyalakannya dengan getaran sedang, Jihoon mengira Soonyoung cukup kejam untuk memasukkannya lagi dalam lubangnya dan membuatnya sangat penuh, tapi nyatanya ia hanya memainkannya di sekitar kemaluan Jihoon.

Tapi tetap saja itu tidak membantu. Rasa gelinya menjadi-jadi ketika Soonyoung menggetarkannya di zakar Jihoon, membuat Jihoon memekik dan orgasmenya yang pertama datang karena mainan seks. Seiring redanya gelombang itu, Jihoon membuat rangkaian bola-bola yang dimasukkan Soonyoung dalam lubangnya keluar satu per satu hingga habis.

"Astaga, apa lubangmu selicin itu, Ji?" Soonyoung menjilat bibir. _Anal beads_ dipinggirkan, gantinya mainan berbentuk batang lelaki yang bergetar—masuk ke dalam Jihoon dan Jihoon memekik keras sekali lagi. Tenaganya separuh terkuras dan Soonyoung masih ingin main-main dengannya.

"Soonyoung— tolong, ah— punyamu saja…" Jihoon berbisik lirih. Pinggulnya bergerak sendiri menyesuaikan getaran, Jihoon mulai mengeluarkan desahan rileks, di saat itu, Soonyoung menaikkan getarannya.

"Ah, brengsek—" Jihoon nyaris berteriak, penisnya berdiri lagi dan rasanya sangat janggal karena sama sekali disentuh. Jihoon rewel ingin menyentuh penisnya sendiri. Soonyoung tahu itu, jadi ia menyentil kelamin pacarnya. Jihoon menatapnya seperti kucing—memelas.

"Tolong, ugh—garukkan.. garukkan ujungnya—" Jihoon terisak kecil, "Tidak tahan, Soonyoung—"

"Panggil aku dengan benar, Jihoon—" Soonyoung iseng menggerakkan _vibrator_. Jihoon sudah memiliki air di ujung matanya, malu luar biasa, tapi ia sendiri tidak kuasa menolak. Soonyoung yang sudah seperti ini sangat menyiksanya, tapi membayangkan Soonyoung menyiksanya kadang jadi fantasi yang menyenangkan. Diam-diam Jihoon suka dikasari dan sedikit dipermainkan (meskipun bibirnya berkata lain).

" _Dad—_ ugh.. _daddy, please—"_ Jihoon melenguh merasakan titiknya dipukul ujung mainan seks, "—ujungnya, garukkan.."

Soonyoung meraih kelamin pacarnya tanpa menunggu lagi, menaik turunkan tangannya di sepanjang batang Jihoon lalu menggaruk ujungnya. Hanya beberapa kali saja sampai punggung Jihoon melengkung, klimaksnya datang lagi.

Soonyoung melepaskan ikatan Jihoon dan membawanya duduk di pangkuannya, _vibrator_ masih ada di dalam Jihoon, Soonyoung menahan diri untuk menyeringai mendengar Jihoon yang masih melenguh-lenguh kecil. Jihoon melingkarkan lengannya di leher Soonyoung sementara Soonyoung menarik _vibrator_ dari dalam Jihoon. Jihoon menegang sesaat dan kelaminnya mengeluarkan sebetuk cairan lagi.

"Talinya sudah kulepaskan, jadi kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan, Jihoon?"

Jihoon tentu saja bisa merasakan gundukan dibawah celana Soonyoung yang sudah menggembung sedari tadi, ia merangkak dan membukakan celana Soonyoung. Soonyoung punya wajah yang cukup manis, tapi ukuran kelaminnya sama sekali tidak manis. Jihoon melingkarkan jarinya disana, dan menaik-turunkan tangannya sesaat. Ia melirik respon Soonyoung yang masih menunjukkan wajah biasa-biasa saja. Ia kemudian menatap Soonyoung, tapi lidahnya nakal menjilat pelan sepanjang batang kelamin pacarnya. Jihoon mengulum kepala penis Soonyoung, masih dengan mata yang mengunci tatapan pacarnya. Jihoon sudah jadi nakal sekarang, Soonyoung tahu ia sudah membangunkan sisi lain si judes yang sebenarnya submisif dan binal.

Jihoon berbaring, menunjuk mulutnya, " _Dad_ , mau masukkan kesini?"

Soonyoung tidak tahan kalau Jihoon sudah seperti ini, memerkosa mulut Jihoon tidak mungkin ia tolak. Ia bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang terbuka karena tubuh Jihoon di bawahnya. Pacarnya yang mungil itu sudah menjulurkan lidah ketika ujung kemaluan Soonyoung menyentuh bibirnya. Jihoon membuka mulutnya, berusaha melebarkan mulutnya dan melemaskan rahangnya agar Soonyoung bisa masuk seluruhnya. Air matanya menetes, begitu juga liurnya ketika Soonyoung melakukan penetrasi disana. Soonyoung setega apapun tidak akan membiarkan Jihoon kehabisan nafas, jadi ia mengeluarkan kemaluannya sesekali supaya Jihoon bisa menghirup udara, lalu memulai penetrasi lagi hingga menembus kerongkongan. Jihoon tersedak beberapa kali, satu tangan mengerjai kemaluannya sendiri. Soonyoung menggeram keras dan menyemburkan hasil tubuhnya di mulut dan sekitaran bibir Jihoon. Mereka berciuman beberapa saat, Jihoon melirik Soonyoung yang masih berdiri tegak disana.

"Masih berdiri, masih mau main lagi denganku?" Soonyoung mengarahkan dagu Jihoon keatas lalu menciumnya dengan kasar. Jihoon mengangguk dalam ciuman mereka dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Soonyoung menggesekkan pinggul mereka bersama sementara Jihoon memeluknya erat, mengimbangi gerakan pacarnya. Mereka melepaskan ciuman yang menghabiskan nafas, Soonyoung beralih pada gading susu Jihoon, menghisapnya seperti bayi sementara dibawah sana ia masuk dengan perlahan. Mulut Jihoon menganga sedikit, tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

" _Daddy_ —ahh.." Jihoon menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Soonyoung, "Ja—jangan langsung bergerak.." Jihoon mengontrol nafasnya mati-matian, ia merasa lebih penuhdari sebelum-sebelumnya. Soonyoung benar-benar ereksi sempurna, Jihoon berdenyut-denyut sakit di dalam sana, tapi entah kenapa ia suka rasa sakitnya.

Biarpun sudah diberitahu, Soonyoung tetap bergerak tanpa peringatan. Jihoon sudah berusaha menahan, tapi pekikannya kadang tidak bisa dibendung. Soonyoung yang paling tahu seluk beluk tubuhnya dan pacarnya itu adalah yang paling pintar da tahu bagaimana caranya membuatnya merasakan nikmat, meskipun seks bagi Jihoon sebenarnya adalah hal menyakitkan, tapi Soonyoung selalu bisa membuatnya menyukai apa yang mereka lakukan.

Soonyoung itu tidak bisa lembut, Jihoon terkadang mengeluh mengenai hujamannya yang terlalu keras, terlalu dalam, atau terlalu cepat hingga Jihoon tidak bisa membagi konsentrasi meski hanya untuk bernafas. Di saat seperti ini yang ia lihat hanya Soonyoung, dan cuma pemuda itu yang jadi poros semesta. Kalau ingin mendapatkan ritme yang ia inginkan, hanya satu hal yang bisa dilakukan Jihoon.

Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung dengan sisa tenaganya, tangan bertumpu di dada pemuda yang lebih tua. Jihoon mengecup bibir Soonyoung dengan pelan.

"Biarkan Jihoon yang bergerak, _dad_."

Jihoon mulai bergerak, perlahan awalnya—sesuai yang ia inginkan. Soonyoung menepuki pipi bokongnya, lama-lama jadi tamparan dan Jihoon bergerak semakin cepat.

"Bicara kotor, Jihoon." Soonyoung sekali lagi menampar kedua pipi bokongnya dengan keras, lalu meremasnya. Jihoon terengah, bibirnya tidak menutup sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak kuat, _dad_ , ugh—" Jihoon menggoyangkan pinggulnya memutar, Soonyoung menggeram merasakan seperti dipulas di dalam, "Ini terlalu—"

Soonyoung gregetan, ia menahan pinggul Jihoon dan menghujamkan kelaminnya kasar-kasar ke dalam liang Jihoon. Pacarnya itu hanya bisa mendesah dengan suara tinggi dan punggung yang melengkung. Jihoon dekat. Soonyoung juga dekat dengan klimaks keduanya.

" _Dad, daddy—_ penuhi aku, ughh—" Jihoon menangkup pipi Soonyoung dan menatapnya lekat dari mata ke mata, "—buat Jihoonmu ini hamil anakmu, ahh— bekerja keraslah.."

Soonyoung memberikan hentakan terakhir yang sangat kuat, lalu menggeram keras ketika maninya tumpah di dalam Jihoon, sementara klimaks Jihoon dipicu oleh kalimatnya sendiri—setelah merasakan Soonyoung memenuhinya, ia klimaks juga.

Jihoon nyaris tumbang ke belakang jika Soonyoung tidak menahan punggungnya. Ia mengecupi wajah Jihoon yang memejamkan mata. Jihoon tersenyum padanya, memeluk lehernya dan memberikan kecupan lebih dulu.

"Gila, _dad—_ maksudku, Soonyoung." Jihoon berdeham, "Darimana kau bisa dapat mainan seks begitu?"

"Kau ingat percakapan terakhir kita tentang Hotel Cinta?"

Jihoon merengut untuk mengingat-ingat. Otaknya lambat berpikir setelah sebelumnya hanya dipenuhi Soonyoung dan seks mereka. "Ah, iya."

"Aku sudah memindahkannya ke rumahku, bagaimana? Kau suka hm?"

Jihoon melotot, "Apa?!"

"Apa? kau mau marah? kau sendiri kan yang bilang mau melakukannya kalau bisa memindahkannya ke rumah?"

Jihoon menggertakkan gigi, tapi wajahnya memerah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Soonyoung sambil mengumpat bahasa-bahasa kasar. Soonyoung sendiri cuma tertawa sambil mengelus rambut pacarnya—masih belum berniat menarik diri dari dalam Jihoon.

"Tapi enak kan?"

Jihoon meliriknya dengan rengutan, "Apanya?"

"Seks seperti tadi, kau suka kan?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang menyukainya." Jihoon membela diri. Tidak mau langsung mengakui.

Mereka sama-sama diam beberapa saat, Soonyoung pikir ia harus membiarkan Jihoon tenang dulu dengan sendirinya. Memikirkan Jihoon yang tadi mendadak berubah jadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Soonyoung sebelum Jihoon mengeluh dan melotot lagi padanya.

"Astaga, Kwon. Bisa-bisanya kau bangun lagi?"

Soonyoung menyengir, mencuri satu ciuman dari Jihoon, "Satu kaliii lagi, ya Jihoon?"

.

(fin)

.

DA HECK WUT DA FAK AM I DOING W/ THIS KIND OF STUFF HAHAHA GAMAU BIKIN PWP YANG KAYA GINI LAGI AH, SUKANYA PWP PENDEK SEKALI TEMBAK/?

TERIMAKASIH SHIRONYAN-SAMA TELAH MEMBUAT SAYA MENULIS INI. BYE.


End file.
